


Scrubs

by AstroNella



Series: You Look Good In Those [2]
Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroNella/pseuds/AstroNella
Summary: Lister has been searching through the various storage areas around Red Dwarf. He finds something new to wear in the medical storage area, and it leaves quite an impression on Rimmer.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Series: You Look Good In Those [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> Set after series 10. Brief spoilers for episode 3.4 Bodyswap and episode 10.3 Lemons.  
> CAMAC: Combined American Military Astronaut Corps.  
> The second in a two-part series I had an idea for some time ago, but it's only now, with a break in my studies, that I've written it up.

Lately, Lister had taken to exploring the far-flung corners of the ship once again, trying to seek out supplies and spares that might be of use to the crew. His latest area of interest was uniforms and clothing supplies, and he'd already accrued a stash of hi-viz boiler suits with matching hard hats, a half-empty box of CAMAC dress uniform ties, and an unopened box of a hundred waiter's aprons. He went on these sorties every few days or so, escapades on Starbug permitting, and while they were often fruitless, Lister enjoyed the thrill of the possibility of a good find. It had to happen one day, he reasoned. 

Rimmer knew his patience with Lister's latest obsession would run out eventually, though for now he chose to be amused at Lister's lack of success, however he would (sometimes literally) dress it up to be a positive find. But a few days ago he was quite happy to pinch one of the CAMAC ties and don it to prove to Lister they looked better on him. He couldn't imagine what would look better on Lister than him – he had the well-bred profile and physique that was born and raised for the Space Corps, while Lister was a short scruffy idiot who couldn't restock a vending machine to basic acceptable standards.

*

For his next expedition, Lister headed in a more familiar direction. Passing by the corridor which led to the science room, he ventured down to the central storage area and the medical supply corridors. There were a few items in the operating theatre, from when they dug out a fresh box of surgical gear when they removed Jesus's kidney stone, but nothing out of the ordinary. Lister knew there had to be more somewhere, recalling his occasional visits to the medibay and hospital ward before the accident. Eventually, he struck gold (of sorts) after a search through the next aisle of cupboards proved to be more fruitful than all his previous finds.

Lister looked through the labels on the boxes, reading through the different sized garments. He had a sort-of plan to surprise Rimmer, walking into their crew quarters dressed in his latest find. What would Rimmer say to seeing him in nursing scrubs, he wondered? These were blue, a sort-of Wedgwood blue shade, a toned-down version of Rimmer's current hard-light blue. He'd found the right size for his upper body, but what about the accompanying trousers? He admitted he'd no idea what his inside leg measurement was, it's not as if there had been an urgent need to know in recent years. He grabbed a pair of the trousers from the box in front of him, unwrapped them from their packaging and held them up against him. A bit long, possibly, but the waist measurement should be comfortable enough with the drawstring. 

Shedding his own clothing, he tried on the top. It fitted just fine, even if it rode up a little way if he reached up with both arms above his head. The trousers were a little long, but not too long that they would be a problem. If anything, the problem area was a bit further north. They felt comfortable, but Lister wasn't convinced they looked as good as they felt. He looked around for a mirror or reflective surface, finding one in the form of the glass door of the drugs refrigerator. 

Lister stood back and forth, looking at his reflection. They actually looked better than he had anticipated. They were rather clingy, it had to be said, but he'd always been quietly proud of being larger than the average guy. These scrubs were clearly designed for someone average, so they were never going to fit perfectly. Besides, the next size up would definitely be too long in the legs. He walked back to the cupboards to retrieve his clothes, balled them up, and headed back to the living quarters. 

Back on their corridor, Lister slowed his pace so he could listen out for Rimmer. He could usually hear him mumbling or tapping the table if he was studying, but right now there were no such sounds to be heard. Lister reached their quarters, which were empty. Throwing his clothes on his bunk, Lister paraded round the central table, pausing to admire his reflection in the shiny surface of the bathroom door. Clingy was good, he thought. And they weren't all that clingy anyway, just delicately so. 

Lister was so lost in admiration for his own body he didn't hear Rimmer walk into the room, not noticing his presence until he spun round and was face-to-face with the man. Rimmer screwed up his nose at the sight before him, stepping back a couple of paces. Rimmer looked Lister up and down, his eyes coming to rest at the level of Lister's groin. His face screwed up more, Lister could only grin and pose again. 

“What do you think you look like, you goit?” Rimmer asked. “Can't you ever find clothes that fit properly like the rest of the human race is capable of?”

“These do fit” Lister pointed out, adding “The rest of the human race is gone, they don't care how well their clothes fit.”

“Well, can't you wear properly supportive underwear or something? There's no need to flaunt... that.” 

Lister grinned. “There's nothing wrong with it. You don't seem to mind staring at it.”

“I can't help it! It's taking up most of the room!” Rimmer retorted. “Turn round or something. Get it out of my sight.”

Lister spun round, turning his attention to his reflection once more, tugging at the fabric around his groin, trying to adjust it better. He tried re-tying the drawstring at the waist, but nothing seemed to make any difference. Absorbed in his adjustments, he didn't notice Rimmer continuing to stare at him. He didn't notice Rimmer couldn't take his eyes off him, the movement of his buttocks, the occasional glimpses of stomach or the side of his ribs as his top rode up when he moved his arms. 

“Lister, go and find the Cat. Get him to make you some scrubs that actually fit, if you must wear them in company.” Rimmer sighed and lay down on his bunk. To his surprise, Lister thought this was a good idea, and left the room. 

Once he was gone, Rimmer called out “Lock” to close the door and keep Lister out. Rubbing the side of his face in exasperation, he was aware that although Lister had left the room, the image of him standing around in his scrubs was still embedded in his mind. Lister with his dormouse cheeks and dirty giggle. Lister with his lightly-muscular arms to hold him close with. That soft undulating stomach, which Rimmer yearned to bury his face in. The curves of his arse. His massively oversized groin....

Rimmer recalled the time, years ago, where they swapped bodies. He'd been shocked at first, but as the days went by, he'd become more confident and grew to enjoy the feeling of what Lister packed away in his trousers. Memories of most of the foods he gorged on faded in time, but the feeling of that organ had never completely gone away. 

It was different now though, seeing it from the outside. He closed his eyes and saw Lister in scrubs again, this time with an obvious tent in the trousers. He imagined the weight of it in his hand, imagined Lister gasping as he touched it through those scrubs. Fumbling through his hologrammatic clothing, Rimmer grasped his own erection. Pumping his hand up and down, his mind returned to Lister in his scrubs, pulling slowly on the drawstring at Lister's waist, seeing his trousers fall to the ground, exposing his massive erection. He wouldn't go straight for the main prize, he thought, he'd let his hands wander first, across Lister's stomach, feeling the soft flesh, then down over his buttocks, pulling him closer. He'd place light kisses on Lister's exposed stomach, kissing and licking his way down before swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, then diving down, swooping his lips over the smooth hard flesh, wanting to taste every inch he could reach. 

Rimmer felt the heat in his own groin build further, a moan escaping his lips. His thoughts returned to Lister's leaking cock, pulsing on his tongue, his mouth full of Lister's hard smooth heat, his arm round Lister's waist clasping him close. More thrusts, more lapping, more heat, and Lister was coming hard, filling Rimmer's mouth. Dizzy at the imagined sensation, Rimmer's own orgasm hit home, and he cried out as his hologrammatic ejaculation spurted onto his hand before disappearing. 

It didn't take long for Rimmer to get his simulated breath back. Another moment was all it took to refocus his clothing. Being able to tidy himself up with so little effort didn't stop him from grabbing the blanket behind his pillow and laying it across himself, however. He called out to unlock the door to the bunkroom, hoping that Lister would present himself in more appropriate clothing next time he showed up, knowing he would also be disappointed when he did.


End file.
